


In Our Own Time, With Our Own Hands [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grow wild according to thy nature," writes Thoreau in <i>Walden</i>.  Maggie and Joel make their own ways in Alaska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Own Time, With Our Own Hands [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wintercreek, who gave this the best, most tireless beta any vid could ask for.

**Song:** "Red Rover"  
 **Artist:** Rosie Thomas  
 **Length:** 3:16

**[Download in Quicktime format from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ej5zdzzmzzt) ****(36 MB).**


End file.
